mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Floating Fortress
Fortaleza flotante es el segundo nivel en Super Mario Rainbow Road. El nivel se encuentra en la puerta de la estrella en el camino correcto del castillo principal. La imagen es un zoom en la cara de un Thwomp de juegos posteriores en la serie. Como su nombre lo indica, este nivel es un castillo en el cielo, que pertenece al Rey Whomp. Este nivel es extremadamente similar a la Fortaleza de Whomp original y aún más a Sky Land Resort de Super Mario Star Road, usando el mismo tema, enemigos, y en el caso de Sky Land Resort, los mismos gráficos '''s. The sunny floating island is made up of two main towers, which are made of white bricks. The main one, which is very near the start is where the Whomp King's throne room is located. Scaling this structure also leads to another house like part with a red roof and finally to a huge tower and balcony at the pinnacle. Off to the side, past a small pool of water is another tower, though this one is much taller. Other than the main features the grassy island also contains hedges, some flower beds, and a cute stone gazebo (which is very similar to the one Mario starts Star Road in...) which Mario starts in. Levels '''Star 1: Beat King Whomp! Mario debe vencer al rey. Mario comienza en una pequeña isla conectada por un puente debajo de un arco conectado al continente. Cruzar el puente y Mario para ver las puertas gigantes en el palacio donde se encuentra el Rey Whomp. La pelea es la misma que en el original, así que solo truene su vendaje tres veces y tome su estrella. Star 2: Tower Climbing Mario must climb a tall tower to reach the star on top. Locate the pool of water near the entrance to the castle and walk around it. This leads to bottom of the tall tower. The path consists of a couple of steep slopes leading to some Goombas, a small set of stairs, an elevator platform, which is quite hard to land on, and a wall that Mario must wall kick to the top of to reach the Yellow "!" that contains the star. Star 3: The Fortress Top Mario must reach the top of the main fortress to the highest point of the castle. Mario must now tackle climbing the main castle. To the left of the door, Mario should see a couple of blocks which lead to a floating elevator platform. Riding this will lead to a grassy ledge above the main castle. Mario now has to jump onto the roof, which can easily be done by jumping on a hedge, then crossing a stone arch. At the top of the red roof, there is a small stone path with plenty of Whomps on them. If Mario follows to path left, it will lead to the Blue Coin Switch '''and a pillar that Mario needs to wall kick up. At the top follow the stone path past more Whomps and get the star in the box. '''Star 4: Floating Red Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered around the fortress, the locations are as follows: # On a wooden arch directly in front of the start # Behind the main castle # The red roof next to the pool of water # In the pool of water # On top of the giant door leading to King Whomp. It is best to drop down from above. # Next to the stone arch that leads to the roofs above the castle. # Behind the farthest pillar when on top of the roof above the castle. Mario need to talk around the edge of the castle to reach it. # On the roof slope near the wall that Mario must wall kick up to reach the highest level. When Mario collects as 8, the star appears in small island that is surrounded by hedges near the pool of water. Star 5: Swim into the Fortress Requires Vanish Cap from Creepy Forest Mansion! '''Mario must use the Vanish Cap to enter a caged off room in the pool of the castle. The Vanish Cap is located in the white Boo box off to the side of the Main castle. When you equip the cap, simply run into the pool of water and swim into the secret room. '''Star 6: The Flowers Secret Mario must find a hidden warp that teleports him to a star. While exploring the top of the castle, you may have stumbled upon a cage with a star in it along with a sign which informs Mario that indeed the flowers have a secret. As there is only a couple flower patches in the stage, it shouldn't be hard to understand what Mario must do. Head to the small patch of flowers next to the main castle, defeat the piranha plant, and stand near the center. Enemies * Goomba * Bob-omb * Whomp * Piranha Plant Category:Level Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Fortress Category:Sky Location Category:Music-Sonic